


Untitled Nozoeli Ft Nico

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, characters are a bit ooc but meh, lol, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Reposted from tumblr. xDD This is a 1000+ words Nozoeli fic that was written in Nico’s POV. Also, there’s swearing involved (coz a cursing Nico is my poison). Enjoy.All mistakes are mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. xDD This is a 1000+ words Nozoeli fic that was written in Nico’s POV. Also, there’s swearing involved (coz a cursing Nico is my poison). Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Propping her left hand on the table, Nico laid her cheeks on the palm of her hand and asked.

“Did you have a fight with that washi washi monster?”

Nozomi was unusually late for their lunch break that Nico couldn’t think of any other reason why the quarter Russian seating in front of her seems a bit off. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was but she knew something was amiss.

“You should not address Nozomi like that. “

Nico couldn’t stop a snort from making its way out of her throat. Not that she tried.

Ignoring the sound she just made, Eli continued. “And no, we didn’t have a fight.”

The confusion on Eli’s face looked legitimately genuine but Nico was still convinced something was up and it had to do with Nozomi. Lifting her head from its resting place, she placed her hands on the edge of the table and used it as a leverage as she slightly leaned her body forward, poker face in place.

“Then Nozomi told you she’s got a boyfri-‘

“No!”

Nico jumped a bit when Eli’s vehement response thundered inside the room. Thankfully, they decided to have their lunch at the student council room and there wasn’t any student around or they would have been completely dumbstruck by this entirely different side of Eli.

Even Eli herself was startled by her own reaction. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she coughed.

“No, she doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“How about a girlfriend?”

Eli shot her an indignant look. “Of course, she didn’t.”

Nico knew she should probably stop since Eli was starting to look visibly displeased but she couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t a sadist – it was more of an apt description for Maki but she sure was enjoying getting the rise out of Eli.

“If not those, then did you find out she likes someone else?”

Silence.

“Nico, are you making fun of me?”

Icy blue eyes stared at her, unblinking. Nico shivered, feeling the chill seep through her bones.

Oh fuck, did she just step on a land mine?

“Uhm, no. I - I was just trying to lighten up your mood since you look like someone had bitten off a chunk from your chocolate.”

Shoulders tensed, Nico waited for Eli’s reaction with abated breath. Although she did believe that Nozomi was the cause of Eli’s unusual behavior today, everything she said so far was a joke because for fuck’s sake, it’s Nozomi they’re talking about. Everyone knew how gay Nozomi was for Eli. And Eli alone. But apparently, Eli’s denseness was so thick that no matter how blatant Nozomi was with her affections, it couldn’t penetrate through her.

Though she couldn’t really blame Eli. Nozomi was a natural flirt to begin with.

“If that was your idea of–‘

Eli stopped short when the door burst open, closely followed by Nozomi’s abrupt entrance.

“Elichi, Nicocchi! I’m sorry for the wait. I had to stay behind – eh? Are you guys okay?”

Closing the door behind her, Nozomi’s eyes flitted back and forth from Eli to Nico.

A few seconds ticked by before Eli broke the silence. Her demeanor changing, she whined.

“Nozomi.” 

A few strides and Nozomi was right beside her. “What’s the matter, Elichi? Did Nicocchi harass you?”

Nico was about to protest but upon remembering the glare that Eli sent over her just a while ago, she shut her mouth. Besides, she wanted to know what had gotten into Eli today for her to act like a petulant child, nevermind that this whole situation was actually making her gag.

“We had a surprise quiz this morning and… “

“And?” Nozomi prompted, urging Eli to continue.

The moment of truth.

“And I got one answer wrong.”

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

Of all the things Nico was expecting to hear from Eli, THAT was never in her list. Suffice to say, she forgot she was supposed to keep her mouth shut. “For fucks sake! This is all because you just got 1 mistake on your test? Try getting a zero-‘

Sharp ice blue eyes stared at her as if she’s interrupting something she should not have. Subtly, Nico edged further on the back of her seat.

“Nicocchi, that’s not helping at all.” Nozomi laughed, completely unaware of the renewed tension between the other two occupants of the room. Failing to hear the muttered “I’m not trying to help. I’m being a bitch, you dimwit with big titties.” of Nico, she turned her attention back to Eli.

“You should not beat yourself over with it, Elichi. No one will think less of you just because you didn’t get a perfect on your test. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re going to ace your next exams without any problems. ”

“But-“

Placing the bento box she had been carrying with her on top of the table, Nozomi bent her upper body lower and smiled at Eli as she gently patted her head. “How about I treat you to your favorite chocolate parfait later after school?”

As expected, Eli’s face brightened considerably. Taking that as a confirmation, Nozomi beamed even more before she glanced at Nico. “You can come with us too Nicocchi, if you want.”

“No, thanks. There’s going to be a sale on the nearby grocery store and I don’t want to miss that.”

Thankfully, that was a legitimate excuse and Nico didn’t have to lie to get her way out of this one. Seriously, a Nozomi+Eli+Parfait combo was something she didn’t want to associate herself with. She shivered when she remembered the one and only time she went with them. She’d never looked at parfaits the same way since then.

“Eh, that’s a shame. But if you change your mind, just let us know.”

“Sure. “ Inwardly, Nico scoffed. No, over her dead body.

So.” Trying to divert the topic, she asked. “Can we like start eating now?”

“Now that you mentioned it, I’m actually quite hungry.” Nozomi agreed, laughing. This prompted a fond smile from breaking out of Eli’s face. Once Nozomi was comfortably seated in the chair beside her, she asked.

“Hey Nozomi, can I stay over your place tonight?”

Rolling her eyes, Nico reached out for her bento box which was in front of her and started to eat. If these two weren’t her bestfriends, she’d slam their heads together for being too obviously gay for each other but not doing anything about it. She’s almost on a hairbreadth away from screaming at them to just get married already. But for now, she’ll just pretend she couldn’t hear even a single word of what they’re talking about.

Yeah, she’d do that.

She’d definitely do that.


End file.
